The Secret Life of Pets: What Happened Next
by Roaring-Raptor
Summary: This is what Snowball and Gidget felt when the animal truck fell into the ocean, bringing down Max and Duke with it. Along with Snowball's days as a pet!
1. Chapter 1

**The Secret Life of Pets and its' characters do not belong to me.**

As the animal truck fell into the ocean, Gidget and the others watched helplessly in shock as Max and Duke plummeted towards the ocean water where they lay trapped inside the truck.

"Max!" Gidget yelled out in fear as she watched her terrier crush fall towards his death. The other animals stayed silent with shock as the truck sank down the water. Snowball had woken up by the time and stood by Gidget with grimace featured on his face as he watched his new ally fall to his demise.

They all watched silently as the truck sank, none of them making a sound. Making up his mind, Snowball decided to be the hero and help the two dogs out. Standing up straight, he turned to look at the white fluffy pomeranian and did something that Gidget and the others did not expect him to do.

Grabbing the fluffy dog, Snowball pulled her towards him and kissed her right on the lips. As he did, a little smooch sound came from their lips, but it was cut short as he turned away and jumped off the bridge towards the water and only to yell out, "Remember me!" as the last thing they heard.

Gidget had stood in shock throughout the whole kiss. A rabbit, no, a crazy rabbit had just kissed her right on the lips! On the lips! The one thing that only her true love should have done first! And that was Max for crying out loud!

Snapping out of her thoughts from shock, she watched as Snowball jumped off the bridge where the truck had fallen. Hearing the others gasp in shock as the Flushed Pets leader went to be the hero. They watched the white rabbit dive into the water below, grabbing something that seemed to have floated up on the water.

* * *

Snowball had grabbed the keys that had floated up from the water and dove deeper into the water. "Come on, Snowball you got this, you can do this" Snowball's thoughts supporting him on getting to the truck on time. His rabbit feet helped him move a bit faster as he swam down towards the animal truck where the two dogs were trapped inside.

As he neared towards a door that had its' window broken, he saw Max who had noticed him already and looking at him in confusion. As they stared at each other for a few moments, Snowball slowly got the key out in Max's view, showing that he was helping them from this mess.

Max stared at the key for a few seconds until he grabbed it with his mouth and unlocking the cage door where Duke had been trapped in. Snowball had already went up to the surface and on a floating pice of wood that had fallen off with the truck.

Gasping for breath as he laid down on his back he said, "I feel heroic and handsome!" Snowball had made a small heroic pose as he said that. "A little wet but, I still look good! I look good!"

He watched as the two dogs shook themselves from the water they had been in and noticing them exchanging a small talk. "Whoo-hoo! Go Max!" Hearing this, he looked up the bridge where all his companions and the pets were cheering for them, knowing that they had just witnessed the whole thing. Smiling up at them before hopping towards the two dogs who had also noticed the others, only to notice a Taxi drive in front of them.

The window rolled down as a certain pig marked with tattoos asked them with a grin, "Ya need a lift?" Max and Duke stayed silent as they stared at the pig without a response. That was cut short when Snowball had jumped in to reply him, his wet fur shining a little.

"Yes, we need a lift!" Snowball replied with a smile on his face, only for it to turn serious, "let's go, Tattoo!"

As they picked the pets and a few flushed pets who wanted to join in, Snowball hopped in front of the taxi car and laying on the windshield. He had noticed the white pomeranian walking by to join the others, only to stop and look at the crazy white rabbit who had kissed her.

Noticing her, Snowball grinned and winked right at her. Blushing under her fur, she quickly turned away and walked towards the taxi door as she went inside, sitting besides Max. Snowball could only chuckle as he felt the engine rumble under him, signaling him that they were about to go.

* * *

As they sped through the streets, all the animals in the taxi were having the time of their lives as they drove like crazy. Hitting a sign where their stop was, everyone got out of the car, the pets getting ready to go back home. Gidget had hopped out first and was already moving to go to her apartment only to have the nerve at taking a glance at the white bunny, who seemed to be talking to Tattoo.

Trying to get him out of her mind, she started to head back home. "Hey! Hey, uh, Gidget! Wait up!" She heard Max yell as he ran in front of her. "Oh! Hi Max!" Gidget smiled up at the handsome Terrier who seemed to be a bit nervous.

Watching the whole thing between the white Pomeranian and the Terrier, Snowball smirked as the white fluffy dog would steal a few glances from him. Watching the pets turn away to head back, he yelled out, "Man I feel sorry for them," he turned to yell, "gotta run back home to their owners!"

Turning back to look at his own crew, he smugly said, "not us!"

After his small speech about going back to their primary mission to destroy the human race. A little girl saw the four animals, "Mommy, can I have a bunny!" she asked as she pointed at Snowball. The animals looked at her in shock without moving. The little girl noticed the other three animals and clapped her hands excitingly, "and a pig, a crocodile, and a lizard!"

Jumping down one by one, the three animals quickly jumped down the sewer, only to leave behind their leader. Who had watched in shocked silence as his companions ran away.

"Yay! Bunny!" Snowball looked back to the little girl who ran to pick him up. "Aww, bunny!" Resisting her hold, Snowball tried to get away from the little girl. "Jab, jab, jab! Body blow, body blow," Snowball tried to move down from her arms, "back away move!"

"Aww,"the little girl gently rubbed the white rabbit's head with affection. "Uh, what's going on, what she doing?" Snowball looked up at the little girl in confusion, feeling her small hand gently rub his head.

"Bunny, I'm gonna love you forever and ever and ever!" The little girl explained to the white bunny who had stayed silent for a few seconds.

Sighing in affection, Snowball hugged his new owner tightly, not wanting to let go of her. "Aw, bunny." The little girl said softly as she walked towards the red apartment where a few certain pets lived. Snowball took one last glance at his new owner only to close his eyes with a smile on his face.


	2. Morning Snack

**Snowball and Molly wake up early in the morning to get a snack for the white rabbit.**

It's morning and the sun is slowly rising over the high towers and buildings in New York. The sound of birds tweeting their morning melodies filled the air. A small breeze passing by every now and then that made the leaves of the trees rustle gently.

On the second floor of a red apartment slept the three residents who lived there. The rays of the morning sun passed through the windows and gently caressing the face of a young girl with its' warm glow.

Beside her, slept a ball of fluff underneath the pink covers that helped them keep warm of their body. A loud deep yawn came from the white ball of fluff. Groggily, the white rabbit rose up from the covers, stretching his small body, letting out another yawn.

Blinking his blue eyes from the suns rays that came through the window, the white rabbit took the time to look around the small room that he had just slept in. Instead of usually waking up in the smelly sewers where his companions would be, he woke up in a nice little room that he quite frankly, enjoyed more than he did when he slept in the sewers.

Hearing a soft snore, he turned to look at his new young owner who had brought him in last night. A small smile appeared on his face as he looked at his new owner. The young girl, whose name turned out to be Molly, took him in even after he resisted.

Chuckling at the memory, Snowball slowly removed the pink covers from his body and quietly slipped off the bed, not wanting to wake up the young girl. He hopped his way towards the middle of the room where he took a good look around.

A desk laid on the right beside the window. Snowball took note that he can easily move in and out of the apartment with no problem. Looking to his left, he noticed the door which lead out of the room. The closet being beside the left side of the bed, where Snowball had just got off.

He noticed a few toys here and there, but not really much of interest to him. Hopping his way towards the desk that sat next to the window, he jumped up by using the drawers as stairs.

Once he had reached the top, he moved towards the window where he took a look outside.

Luckily for him, a balcony that had ladders going up and down gave him access to the bottom and top of the apartment. He took a small note that this was the same apartment that Max, Duke, and his buddies live in.

"Bunny?"

Jumping from his spot, Snowball turned to look at the source of sound, his ears perking up. Spotting his young owner rubbing her eyes, she let out a yawn, "Bunny? What are you doing sitting right there?" asked Molly as she looked at her new fluffy pet.

Snowball, who had already moved down from the desk, hopped his way over to the little girl. "Aw bunny, are you hungry?" Molly made sure to pick him up as she gently placed the white rabbit on her lap. Her small hand gently rubbing his head, making Snowball's ears go down from the affection.

"Mommy has some carrots that I can give you," Molly told the white rabbit who had his eyes half-lidded, clearly enjoying the affection that he was being given. Smiling down at him, Molly got out of the bed with Snowball being held in her arms. Despite his big size, she carried him with ease.

"Okay bunny, you'll have to be very quiet, we don't want to wake my mom up." Molly whispered to Snowball. Making a small nod to his young owner, Molly walked to the door and slowly opened it. Taking a peek outside of the living room, she slowly moved to the kitchen, Snowball looking around with curiosity.

Molly made sure to put down the rabbit on the table as she opened the refrigerator, looking inside to see the bag of carrots that sat on the top.

"Here we go bunny!" Molly whispered as she took out one piece of carrot from the bag.

Turning to give the carrot to the rabbit, Snowball let out a smile at the sight. "Here," giving her rabbit the carrot, who was already munching on, Molly let out a small giggle as she watched the white rabbit munch the carrot.

Picking the white rabbit from his spot, they silently went back to her bedroom where she put him back on the bed. Snowball watched her with his blue eyes, all while munching on his carrot. Going back on the bed, she held a small purple brush as she sat besides the white rabbit who was happily munching on his carrot.

With gentle care, Molly brushed his fur, making sure to get the tangles out of his fur. Snowball's eyes widen for a few seconds, not really known for someone to do this for him, but calming down once more. Finishing his carrot, Snowball let out a small sigh, enjoying the feeling of his messy fur being smooth once more.

"There," Molly said, giving one last stroke to his fur.

"Now you're fur is soft and smooth!" she happily explained to the white rabbit. Snowball brushed his paw upon his head, noticing that it's perfectly smooth compared to when he had been roaming around New York without a owner.

As he watched his owner put the brush back on the desk, he smiled, knowing that his rough life without a owner was now over. Hopping his way towards Molly as she had already settled back to bed underneath the her pink covers. Laying down next to her, he watched as she let out another yawn before pulling him towards her.

"Okay bunny," she softly told him as he got comfortable underneath the pink blanket. "Time to go back to sleep." Molly closed her eyes, falling asleep once more. Smiling at her, Snowball cuddled against her arms.

"Goodnight, Molly." Snowball gently whisper as he closed his blue eyes. Falling asleep once more with his owner.


	3. Snowball Makes a Visit

**The Secret Life of Pets belongs to Illumination.**

It was evening in New York city. Everyone was either out on the streets or in their homes. Inside a red apartment, on the second floor, a young girl and her mother were about to head out on their day.

"Okay bunny, I'll see you later!" yelled out the little girl to her white rabbit who was kept in her room with the door slightly opened.

"Alright, Molly, we gotta go sweetie!" Molly's mother told her as they headed out the door.

Snowball quietly watched them leave while chewing on a carrot. Once he heard the door shut and click, he got out of his 'normal-rabbit' act. He chewed on his carrot with concentration until it turned into a small key.

"A-ha!" Snowball claimed in victory.

Sticking the carrot-key into the lock of his cage, Snowball pushed open the cage door and hopped out. He looked at where the window had the fire escape. Hopping towards the desk that sat by the window, Snowball climbed onto the top and opened the window.

"Time to pay a few visits." Snowball told himself as he jumped out of the window and started heading up the ladder, searching for a certain small dog. "Okay, I'm on the second floor so TD has to be a little further up." Snowball thought to himself has he reached the third floor.

Peeking inside the large window, all he saw was Mel, who staring out the other window, enjoying the view outside. Shaking his head, Snowball kept going up the ladder.

Reaching the fourth floor, he peeked inside the window again. He noticed Buddy enjoying his time with the mixer in the kitchen. Chuckling, Snowball kept going.

"Definitely not Max." Snowball told himself out loud. Hopping up the ladder once more, he reached the fifth floor. Looking inside the window, he noticed Duke playing with a blue rubber ball. "Here we go!" Snowball happily said.

Knocking on the window to attract the big brown dog's attention, Snowball yelled out, "'Ey! Big dog! Over here!" Duke dropped the blue ball for a moment and turned towards the window. Noticing the white rabbit who was jumping and waving at him.

Duke smiled and ran towards the window.

"Hey Snowball! How's it going, man?" Duke asked as he opened the window to let the white rabbit in. Hopping from the window and landing on the floor, Snowball took the time to look around. "Well, I'm getting used to this life 'gain, if that's what ya mean." Snowball responded back.

"Good to hear that!" Duke happily said. He walked back to where his blue ball had been dropped. Before picking it up, he turned to Snowball who seemed to be looking around for something. Or more importantly, someone.

"Oh, and if you're looking for Max, he's by the door doing stuff." Duke told Snowball and turned back to play with the ball.

"Thanks for telling me, BD!" Snowball told Duke, hopping to where Max was. A muffled "uh-huh" was all he heard until he turned to the corner where the door was.

"Aw, thank you, Max! You're so sweet!" Snowball slowed down for a moment. He remembered that voice, it belonged to that white pom who he had kissed on the bridge a few days ago.

"It really does look good on you, Gidget." Snowball heard Max reply.

Slowly peeking out from the corner, Snowball saw Max sitting by the window, facing where Gidget lived across from him.

Just when Gidget was about to reply, Snowball hopped out, interrupting their chat.

"What up, TD!" Snowball yelled out happily, hopping next to Max. "Talking to your fluffy girlfriend over there, I see." Snowball teased the brown and white terrier. Max looked down at him in surprise before smiling and wagging his tail.

"Oh hey, uh, Snowball! You actually came!" Max happily said. Snowball chuckled before reply the terrier, "You know I would, TD," Snowball began, that is until he turned to look at the white pom who had been silent the whole time.

"You're girlfriend there seems a bit surprised to see me," Snowball told Max. "But of course, every girl I meet does that too." Snowball said, smirking at the white pom. Gidget stared in disbelief upon what the rabbit said.

Shaking her head, she moved closer to her window.

"Well of course I'm surprised! I thought you were still in the sewers!" Gidget yelled out to the white rabbit in confusion. She looked at Max, "Max, why didn't you tell me he was a pet?" she raised a eyebrow at him. Max looked at her with a worried look.

"Well I just kinda, sorta, forgot to tell you uh," Max stumbled with his words. "I mean just, uh," Snowball suddenly interrupted him.

"Look, tiny dog here just forgot to tell you, 'sides," Snowball began in a smooth voice. "I believe I may have heard some of my boys calling me." Snowball hopped away from Max, but not before turning back to look at the couple.

"I'll be seeing you two later!" Snowball hopped his way past Duke, who seemed to be eating, and hopped up the window that led to the fire escape.

"Later my dogs!" Snowball hopped onto the railing, sliding down up on them. Making it easier for him to get back to his floor quicker.

"Bye Snowball!" was the last thing he heard before sliding down the railing.


End file.
